Saigron
All evil in the form of man. Saigron for one reason only to recreate all creation in darkness with him as the new God. He wields a sword made of his own spirit that can pierce even through light to drown it in darkness. Saigron seeks the most powerful of beings even if it means those of the blackness of hell. Even Satan has gone into hiding to avoid the new threat and is forced to seek help from outside the gates of hell. 'Saigron's Legend' Saigron was drawn to this universe of DF by the powers helds by beings of this world. His first stop was the domain of hell and overthrew Satan. His blade is able to obtain the spirits and knowledge of those he has slain by it's edge and gaining it for himself and corrupting it to bend to his will. Now he has located powers on the surface of the world and seeks to take them himself. His powers are strong enough to repel the light into darkness and even harm evil creatures with his dark power. Saigron will not stop umtil all is twisted and dark like himself. 'Theme' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LzFfB64678o 'Saigron Facts' *He mostly does not give death to those he doesn't draw in his sword *Gives eternal suffuring to those who he allows to live *Infused with pure evil and darkness *Draws in the knowledge and power of others through his sword *Hunts all who posses power no matter how small *Gives even worse torture to children than adults *Does not ally himself with anyone *Uses others for his gain and amusement *Tends to not hold certain promises he makes *Easily overthrew Satan *Plans to recreate creation into darkness and chaos *Plans to become a god *His sword can only be handled by him *He can not be manipulated in anyway *He easily read the minds of evil and dark powered beings *No one can infiltrate his mind, body, or power without being turn into a twisted weak form of life even though the being is high in strength and power *His left eye is heavly scarred *His left eye, when revealed, unleashes an uncontrollable amount of power enough to lay waste to a range of 50 ft *People caught in his sight would most likely gruesomely fall apart *Impossibly strong, fast, tough, and agile *Changes form to decept *Spreads fear in those with not high enough strong wills *Seeks pleasure though others pain physically, mentally and emotionally *Can over power any canon or fanon character in the DF universe if they do not unite *Can levetate his sword completely almost without effort *Can devestate any building with a power strike *Can cause a short earthquake when he jumps off a high point *Uses his cape to send peole into darkness *Controls Dark Fire *Dark Fire Burns the body and soul *Sword can extend certain lengths *Sword weighs nothing to him *Teleports through dark flames *Summons dark creatures *Causes lighted areas to darken even in the sun *Wears black armor *Cunning *Black hearted *Brutal *Cruel *Unforgiving *Deceptive *Untrusting 'Side Note' Needed a pure evil Character that threatened everyone. Saigron is a character for anyones use if they keep him in character. I had thought up this character, I say roughly around 10 or 12 years ago and didn't really have anywhere to put him in as a character until now. 'Gallery' Category:Characters